Removing the Helmets
by 1st Month 6th Day
Summary: They are there, you have seen them, and they are never outspoken. They are the men in blue who color the background of Delta squad. But these helmet wearing gears have stories of their own. These are the journal entries of those gears.


Hey all, I'm doing a little bit of experimenting with narrating...and what better way than to narrate the story of those generic COGs shadowed by the events of Delta , this is a first try at a more first person style of writing so forgive me if it sounds undeveloped. I do not own any of these characters, locales or other Epic related content. Please enjoy and I will see you on the other side.

* * *

><p><strong>COG Journals: Removing the Helmets.<br>**

**Pvt. Nam Maynard**

**Hotel-Four**

**Sovereign, 16 A.E.  
><strong>

You ever feel like your doing something for all the wrong reason? Well that's how I used to feel before the world went to shit. But through all the adversity we've faced I made it some how. And for what? To be trapped on a ship with nothing to do but write in a worn out war journal?...I guess you could say it keeps me sain on this god-forsaken tin can we call home... Y'know, after we evacuated Vectes I thought it was over, but then I saw Sam after all these years I felt like there was still hope for us all. My initial thought was "_damn she still looks good_." Her tan skin, cropped dark hair, always easy on the eyes...It had been years since we last spoke and I honestly thought that she might've been taken like the rest. But it was nice to have seen her make it.

So did I ever speak to her after we settled in on Sovereign? Nope...She spoke to me. Which honestly, was a welcomed surprise. I mean, sure it took her about two days to figure out that I was on board but the reunion went rather well. We spent that day reminiscing about our childhood memories in Anvegad. Many of which were rough times with the food shortages and such. But we wrapped things up with the good times we shared before I shipped off to fight in the Pendulum Wars. Back in the day I did it all for her. When people used to ask me, I would always dance around the question as to why I joined; but seeing as our days are numbered I could share my thoughts. Sam wasn't just one of my childhood friends but I had the fattest crush on her too. So what does a young man do to impress the woman of his dreams while the world is at war? Well I think already shared that... I remember writing to her about the rigorous training and the long hours spent on the firing ranges in hopes that she would be impressed with me. It was a naive and now I know she didn't get any of them. But what are you going to do. Well I'm just about to see Sam off now. She's flying out to Hanover to look for some supplies. I'm praying for her safety though I doubt she'll need it since I hear Private Augustus Cole and Clay Carmine will be accompanying her. I'm gonna have to thank her again for the new shoulder tattoo as well. She says she'll be able to pick me out from the other COGs on the ship, and I can't argue with that...Maybe...I'll have a talk with her when she comes back.

Private Nam Maynard.

* * *

><p><strong>Cpl. Bruce Knight<strong>

**Bravo-Nine**

**Sovereign, 16 A.E.**

Just finished turning off the sprinkler system on deck and I can say that the crops are coming in on time. Corporal Santiago always seems to lose sleep over the plants, but can you blame him? I mean the man loses everything within a couple years so whatever keeps him busy I guess. I thought I'd just make a quick entry about how things are going since we departed from Vectes. The crew seems restless at times, either boredom or they're getting the itch to fight. I mostly think it's boredom as the ship is overstocked with the same Cole-Train edition game tables in every room of this ship. But I rather play that and listen to the automated Cole-Train noises than to fight. And on another note, polyps seemed to be- what the hell, the alarms are going on upstairs

* * *

><p><strong>Lt. Isaac Simmons <strong>

**KR Six-Two**

**Azura, 16 A.E.**

It's days like yesterday that make me feel fortunate enough that I have the luxury of flying our bad-boy the KR Six-Two, cuz I tell ya, the assault on Azura yesterday was something out of a video game. But Sargent Fenix and Delta sent those sumbitches back to hell. It was like free cinemax witnessing Delta fight off both glowies and grubs...I probably would be addressing a potentially destructive event so casually hadn't things gone down the way they did.

I mean before arriving to Azura tower, Lt. Bishop and I received orders by command to provide air support with the help of Delta-One's Clayton Carmine. At the time, I didn't think anything of it but another simple lambent attack however later events would prove me wrong.

I remember circling the tower and observing the battle below and thinking "_how are these gears still alive_?" I mean they've had to have been on that island for a couple hours, with a human-grub ration of one to twenty. However my thoughts were interrupted when a huge-ass reaver shot us out of the sky...And it was at that moment as my baby plummeted to the beach below in a ball of flame that I was going to die...I remember Bishop praying his last words a loud while Carmine was being thrown about the back. And for me? Well I was tryin my best to maintain the Six-Two in hopes that I could soften our landing. I honestly don't know how we survived. My baby was destroyed, Bishop suffering broken clavicles and a couple damaged ribs, and Carmine...well when I came to, the tough son of a bitch was dusting off the sand from his helmet. I'm not sure whether or not Bishop's prayers were answered, or if Carmine was just the lucky rabbit's foot we needed to defy our fates, or if my piloting saved us. I'd like to believe the latter is the answer but I guess we'll never know. I know Carmine thanks me for his survival but I think greater inexplicable forces are to thank.

So what happened to Delta-One? Well I'm not exactly sure on the details but I think the world can thank them for being where we are today.

Lieutenant Isaac Simmons, Master of the Skies...

* * *

><p><strong>Lt. Delhan Bishop<strong>

**KR Six-Two**

**Azura, 16 A.E.**

Woke up in a make-shift hospital today feeling like crap. Trying to sleep with both arms stiff as rocks in these casts do not help the situation any less. Even as I, well not me, but as Simmons records my words; I cannot help but feel truly blessed. But some of that has to go to Simmons here...only because I know that he'll never leave it alone as a "miracle." But he always can sell a good story to the guys with his silver tongue and all. Now here I am having survived two of the biggest skirmishes in our life times, and yet I find it to be bitter sweet. Can't really be called war heroes when there is no one left to be inspired by these historical moments.

Yesterday I saw something that allows me to put aside all the post-war formalities and the pessimistic thoughts of our future. It was after Simmons and Carmine pulled me from the Six-Two that we had began to rendezvous with the other gears. And as we arrived, we noticed every gathered out by sea, peering out into what seemed to be a hopeless unknown of the sunset for we as gears, only knew how to fight. And with nobody to fight what were we going to do? Well, the mesmerizing orb of light that was cut by the endless horizon of the sea got me thinking that it was in fact the end, but in a good way. It was the end of our lives as these indestructible warriors who knew nothing but to command weapons and vehicles of destruction, and to take large amounts of bullets to our exposed arms. We could finally move on to something greater, start over, and rebuild...

Of course this new revelation had to be abruptly interrupted by my insensitive wing man. I mean we all enjoyed the lifeless calm after the storm yet Simmons manages to break off a small group of the gears towards the back with a blatant "What the hell we lookin' at?" I mean for the lords sake, can you be any less cerebral than you've been in the past? But what can I say we haven't really had much time to admire the beauty of our world since it's been consumed by hatred and war.

Well the doctors tell me I will be out in a couple of weeks but until then I'll be laying back and enjoying a much needed vacation.

Lieutenant Delhan Bishop.

* * *

><p>There you have it folks. I always thought it would be interesting to tell a few stories of some gears who have been seen but not heard during the time of Delta so I hope it was not too boring and I always love hearing what you guys think and will help me improve the next one. Thank you all again and I appreciate it.<p> 


End file.
